3 Greeny Friends
3 Greeny Friends 'is an American animated TV show and [[Greeny Phatom|'Greeny Phatom]] spin-off created by Robert Stainton and co-created by Ulises Tobar. Unlike Greeny Phatom, it wasn't part of any Fox blocks from 1996-2001, as well as 2002-2005 just like Greeny Phatom. It then moved to Fox's Animation Domination block from 2005-2014, then it moved to Fox's Sunday Funday block from 2014-2016, and finally, it moved to the children's Saturday morning Fox Kids block owned by Stainton Enterprises on FOX from 2016-Present, all just like Greeny Phatom. Plot This show is about three greeny friends (as the title suggests) named Doctor, Doctor Beanson, and Gree Guy. They go on adventures as they explore places, fight villains, and more. Series Overview Main article: 3 Greeny Friends/Episodes History Robert Stainton and Ulises Tobar (despite their "rivalry") always wanted to make a show together. Something related to Greeny Phatom, but with major changes, new characters, and interesting and eye-catching storylines. So in June 7th, 1996, Robert (with his team) and Ulises (with his team) met up in Chicago, Illinois to make that show. A few days later (on June 11th 1996), their show has been made. This show is called "3 Greeny Friends", and it's about Doctor, Doctor Beanson, and Gree Guy going on adventures as they explore places, fight villains, and more. The first episode was already made! Robert and Ulises liked what they made, so they showed it to FOX to try and get it on TV. FOX really liked what they saw, so they greenlighted it and set the release of the first episode for June 14th, 1996. The show got very positive feedback, so they decided to continue it. The show got so popular and well-liked, that in June 14th, 2010 (after the 15th season), [[The 3 Greeny Friends Movie|'The 3 Greeny Friends Movie']]' '''was released. The movie got mostly positive reviews from critics, and the movie was so well-liked and popular that Robert and Ulises were thinking about making a sequel. In an interview in 2014 with Robert and Ulises over '''3 Greeny Friends', they were asked when the show would end soon. Robert said this: "I don't know when it would cancel yet, but if I had to choose when, it would probably be when Greeny Phatom ends." This show currently has 22 seasons and 345 episodes as of June 17th, 2017. The next episode will come June 28th, 2017. Controversy Sadly, a good show can't be free from controversy. In the UK, Little Guy 4 is cut entirely because BBC One and CBBC thinks Little Guy 4 represents British stereotypes, and they don't really want that on TV for obvious reasons. So, they cut the character entirely. In Germany, Sergente Beanson is cut entirely because Super RTL thinks Sergente Beanson represents German stereotypes, so they removed the character. This controversy is similar to the Little Guy 4 controversy in the UK. In Season 17 Episode 13: Little Brother: Over the Top, there is a scene with flashing colored lights. Many people with epilepsy suffered major seizures, and the scene had to be removed for re-runs. However, the full episode is available in the Season 17 DVD, but with a warning below the episode saying, "WARNING: If you have epilepsy, don't watch this episode because there is a scene with flashing colored lights on it. If you still want to watch the episode, then under this version is another version with the scene removed. Stay safe!" It then has the version without the scene below it. Timeslots * 1996-1999: Fridays 6:00 PM/5:00 PM Central * 2000-2005: Wednesdays 5:00 PM/4:00 PM Central * 2005-2014: Thursdays 7:00 PM/6:00 PM Central * 2014-2016: Sundays 12:00 PM/11:00 AM Central * 2016-Present: Saturdays 10:00 AM/9:00 AM Central Casting Greg Garfield handled casting for the show. Characters (Characters in bold 'are main characters) * [[Doctor|'Doctor]]' '(A Russian composer that is inspired by Edward Khil and is a loyal fan of him as well) * [[Doctor Beanson|'Doctor Beanson']]' '(The one of a kind soldier that brings you this message) * [[Gree Guy|'Gree Guy']]' '(The star of [[Gree City|'Gree City']])' * [[Little Guy|'Little Guy]]' '(The misunderstood and mischievous king of 123 Greeny Phatom who prefers to be called King Liguen) * [[Dr. PBS|'Doctor PBS']] (The one of a kind lucker that brings you this message; owns a store called PBS Enterprises and likes to play tricks on people, especially Little Guy) * [[Dr. PBS-son|'Doctor PBS-son']]' '(Doctor PBS's boss, the true owner of PBS Enterprises, and the maker of Doctor PBS's schemes and tricks) * [[Beanson|'Beanson']]' '(The first member of The Beanson Teen and the leader; the maker of most of the group's mischievous plans) * [[Bob Beanson|'Bob Beanson']]' '(The second member of The Beanson Teen and the smartest in the group; the reviser of Beanson's plans) * [[Sergente Beanson|'Sergente Beanson']]' '(The third member of The Beanson Teen; can only speak German, but he does understand English) * [[Pube Beanson|'Pube Beanson']]' '(The fourth member of The Beanson Teen; is literally a floating pube (you know, for kids!)) * [[Dr. Beanclownson|'Doctor Beanclownson']]' '(The fifth member of The Beanson Teen; is Doctor Clown's evil twin and Doctor Beanson's biggest enemy) * [[Santed Sailor|'Santed Sailor']]' '(A sailor who is the owner of Beach Park, the ship that everyone hates; makes his own evil plans every now and then) * [[Gangster Sailor|'Gangster Sailor']]' '(The gangster version of Santed Sailor and the co-owner of Beach Park; likes to beat people up, usually for no reason) * [[Panted Pirate|'Panted Pirate']]' '(The pirate version of Santed Sailor; has his own ship called the Yo Ho Pirate Ship and is Santed Sailor's rival) * Little Guy 2 (The first clone of Little Guy; he has good intentions unlike the other clones and Little Guy himself) * Little Guy 3 (The second clone of Little Guy; likes to read CLG Signs and playing tricks on people in his spare time) * Little Guy 4 (The third clone of Little Guy; the only Little Guy clone to come from the UK) * Little Guy 5 (The fourth clone of Little Guy; the only Little Guy clone to 'HATE 'Little Guy Insanity) * Little Guy 6 (The fifth clone of Little Guy; secretly worships Satan (like the 6 in his name might suggest)) * Little Guy 7 (The sixth clone of Little Guy; the first Little Guy clone to wear glasses) * Little Guy 8 (The seventh clone of Little Guy; the only Little Guy clone to be gender ambiguous and the second and final Little Guy clone to wear glasses) * Little Guy 9 (The eighth clone of Little Guy; has a rather strange personality and revealed himself to be a hacker in Season 21 Episode 12: The Hacker when he joined Lizard Squad) * Little Guy 10 (The ninth clone of Little Guy; revealed himself to be a hacker just like Little Guy 9 in Season 22 Episode 1: The Hacker 2: It's Our Mine Now when he joined OurMine) * Little Guy 11 (The tenth clone of Little Guy; is a conspiracy theorist and believes in all things supernatural and strange, whether it be Bigfoot or ghosts for example) * Little Guy 12 (The eleventh clone of Little Guy; the most popular and coolest Little Guy clone who only cares about himself, keeping his popularity, and keeping himself cool) * Golden Little Guy (The twelvth and long-lost clone of Little Guy; lived in Little Guy's basement without Little Guy's consent for almost all of his life, until Little Guy discovered him and took him as a clone in Season 20 Episode 16: The Golden Discovery) * Rainbow Little Guy (The thirteenth clone of Little Guy; is Little Guy 12's rival because he looks cooler and gets more attention than Little Guy 12) * Gittle Luy (The opposite of Little Guy; is a good guy unlike Little Guy and doesn't have any clones) * Boctor Deanson (The opposite of Doctor Beanson; is a bad guy unlike Doctor Beanson and doesn't have any clones) Name in Other Languages (Most Popular Languages) Gallery Category:TV Shows Category:Greenytoons Universe Wikia Category:Animation Category:Greeny Phatom Category:Television Shows Category:Cool